High school Life
by SoMeOnEnEw8
Summary: Hello, long summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome.

i am completely rubbish at writing, and my degree is Game Design, so writing is not my thing, but no one writes stories that I'm interested in currently. Sooo why not try?

Summary: at 15, Helga moves away with her now sober mother, who decided to divorce and start a new life. Mariam ended up finishing her masters degree online and found a job in Florida. While in Florida, a boy from a cult has his eyes on Helga, Helga being vulnerable and depressed from moving enjoys the attention the boy gives her, but after a year of dating, she realizes something is off about him, he doesn't hug her, he doesn't kiss her, and his brother is always around.

Now she is 16, and in her last semester of Sophmore year, the boys still shows interest but never gives her any affection other then a flower once a week.

The story starts when the boy asks Helga to visit with him and his parents for a dinner.

"So, I was thinking you could meet my parents tonight?" Said Simon

Helga shakes her head "No thanks, I have homework to do for tomorrow, and exams are soon I want to get a head start to keep my GPA up, its almost time to start thinking of a college and degree Simon."

Simon roles his eyes "You won't be attending college babe"

She puts her hands on her hips "oh yes I am"

Simon gets angry and takes a deep breath before replying "Ladies don't need to do higher education, you'll probably be with child before you head off to college so don't waste your time"

"Oh I certainly will not be pregnant, I am on the pill"

in the middle of the hallway with many eyebwitness (other students) Simon slaps her and says "You will burn all your birth control pills and then pray to god for forgiveness"

Before anyone can do anything the bell rings to get to the next class the warning bell.

he immediately puts a hand over his mouth and gasps because he didn't want her to know about his beliefs yet.

Helga is shocked he slapped her, well two can play at this game, she pushes him against the locker and knees him hard in the groin and Simon is gasping in pain "it's over Simon"

Ignoring her, Simon gets up fast and grabs her hair and throws her on the ground "I have been waiting for you to be mine, I can't wait anymore"

In the middle of the hallway of the school. Everyone is in class, she is struggling under his weight, he starts to suck at her neck, and can feel his erection through his trousers, Helga panics "Stop Simon" Simon kisses her neck and replies "you will be mine now, and I'll marry you to make it right" but then the final bell rings and Simon gets himself off "Don't worry I'm not finished with you" he unbuckles his belt and brings his pants and underwear down together revealing a erect cock "Babe, you better take your pants off, this will be over quick I've been lusting for you for a year"

helga gets up and realizes he doesn't have her restrained, she runs out and into the bathroom trying to calm her body down, she was about to be raped.

She can hear him following her and locks herself in a stall, she hears footsteps "You can't hide from me.. hmm I wonder, no one is in this bathroom. I can easily take what belongs to me"

Helga panics and tries to climb on a toliet so he can't see her shoes.

but luckily for Helga, another girl comes in and screams when she sees a boy in the bathroom half naked.

she runs out to go get help

simon doesn't move he continues to search for her in the large girls bathroom but then he hurries out so he doesn't get caught.

when the teacher comes to see, he is gone, no evidence

—

the next day Helga skips school, her mother calls her in sick

but Little does she realize the danger she's in.

her mother says feel better and that she'd see her after work

Helga nods and sits on the couch watching television.

—- 3 hours later 11:00 A.M She hears a knock.

Helga, thinks nothing of it and ignores it

when the doorbell rings and then a pounding on the door continues she gets up fast,

she looks out the peep hole and sees Simon, Helga immediately feels sick for real.

She hears another loud bang and stays quiet as she can while watching him through the hole. She notices him stop and then he grabs something in his pocket, a lock picker

Helga panics, and immediately runs to her room and locks it.

a few minutes later she hears the door open and closed and hears him trying to lock it.

"oh Helga I am not done with you,you better show yourself"

she stays as quiet as she can

she can hear him running through the house, opening and closing doors.

she can hear him at her door and panics, she is on the second floor and trying to jump out of the window is a risk, she could seriously hurt herself.

she is ready to beat him up if need be, she is in just a simple pair of shorts and tank, comfy for relaxing

she hears him pick the lock and hears the door opening, and once he's in Helga tries to run for it but he shuts the door and locks it and stands in front of it "No way out, might as well let fate happen hun"

"Simon no, this isn't normal or right"

"yes it is, you were made to be my wife, I prayed to god, and he has given me you, you will bear me many sons and one daughter for my life to be happy"

"No, I won't bear shit"

Simon tries to calm himself he doesn't want to harm her again

"I am going to take you today, you will be mine, and in 2 days time I will marry you to make it right"

"like I'd ever consent"

"In the eyes of God, you are my wife and no consent is necessary"

Helga panics "I don't believe in the same bullshit as you"

Simon rolls his eyes "Oh but in time you will, you will learn to be a dutiful submissive quiet wife who cooks, cleans and bears me many children"

Helga Begins to laugh "I hate cooking and I don't want kids"

"Oh but you will have to. You'll learn your duties"

Helga makes a fist and goes to punch him in the face but Simon catches her fist and hold its tight, he pushes her roughly to the bed

He jumps on top of her and starts kissing her neck roughly. Leaving a hickey

helga is trying her best to push him off, but he weights more then her and he is putting all his weight on her to keep her down.

"When I kiss you I want you to kiss back"

He kisses her and feels her still lips, he bites then and she gasps in pain, he sticks his tongue in her mouth in a dominant way and forces her to kiss him back, but she doesn't, he can feel himself getting ready and he grabs her breast through her tank "Oh these are so big, and they will get bigger once you bear me a son"

he plays with her breast and pulls her tank up, he can feel her trying to get away but he grabs her hand and puts it on his crotch "see what your body is made for?" helga panics and tries again to get away but he is holding her so tight she can feel the bruise coming

he takes her tank off and ribs the bra off and immediately gasps "they are bigger then I thought" he kisses the right nipple and begins sucking on it trying to get her body to react all while she is trying to get out of his clutches "see your nipples getting erect? You enjoy it to, this intimacy"

he gets up for a minute and brings his jeans and underwear Down at once, his obviously hard erect pointing toward her " I want to show you I love you" he grabs her and rips her pants up, he tries to rip her panties off but she slaps his hand away and punches him in the face, blood coming out of his nose immediately "that hurt, why would you do that? Your a lady"

"I don't want to be raped Simon!, stop now and I won't press charges"

"I am a man, and your a women, women have no say in their body, you belong to me, your body belongs to me, if I want to fuck you all night I can and will, if I want you to bear me a son you must as it is your duty to submit"

"I prayed to god you would get pregnant tonight, I asked for a son, we will name him Jacob, then next year I will ask for a daughter and name her Sue, and then two sons the next year, and so on"

he grabs her hard again And puts all his weight on her, she can feel his dick against her and as he sucks on her nipple she can feel his finger go to her pussy, he sticks his finger in trying to get it wet for him "Oh your tight, this is going to feel good"

Helga starts to scream in panic and he puts his mouth on her and kisses her roughly to shut her up.

he enters her roughly and pushes all the way all while he tries to force her to stop screaming "your body is mine"

he continues to go in and out in and out, he doesn't last long, he releases inside her "you will be with child soon"

"I have to go back to school, my parents wouldn't like I skipped to have a sinful relationship but I'll make sure your saved by marrying you" he kisses her again "until next time my love"

he leaves her there in a crying mess on the bed

he leaves and heads to school, feels so much better to let it out then to hold himself back

"can't wait to do it again"

—

back with helga

"why me?"

she gets up and is in extreme pain, she goes to the bathroom and feels vomit coming, she hurls into the toliet, and tries gagging to get it out but she feels disgusting and violated

she gets dressed and decides to take herself to the hospital

she takes her car out of the garage and feels horrible and angry, she can't believe the words he out of his mouth and how he claims it's ok to rape

she drives to the hospital and goes to the ER, "May I help you miss?"

Helga nods "I was raped... he was my boyfriend but he held me down and raped me, I was a Virgin, he didn't use protection but I'm on the pill, and I think I'm bleeding"

another nurse rushes over and guides her to a room, they immediately start asking her questions and do a rape kit

"you definitely were violated, your under 18 May I have a guardians number please?"

she gives it, and within a half hour her mother is there by her side "Oh why, you didn't deserved this hun"

Helga cries. "I got over powered, I did give him a good punch but he got me back by laying all his weight on me"

the nurse looks at the girl "it isn't your fault, the boy you said raped you? It isn't his first, the other girl was able to get away before he raped her but he did try his best, she came to the ER naked and pleading for help, she was 13 and he was 14, he, let's just say he got to first base, but she was about to be raped, I hope this time the boy will be brought to justice, last time the judge was a religious fool and gave him community service, because he personally believed the girl seduced him, rest her soul,she committed suicide when his father tired to force them to marry"

"I will make sure you don't have to worry, I will make sure he is brought to justice, I was raped when I was 19 by his father"

"so you know how I feel, I think we should try to get along, I could use someone to talk to"

the nurse nods "I'd be happy to talk"

"I will give you two a few minutes while I call work" said Mariam

"When I was 19 I was in my first year of university, I was going to school to be a doctor, we were in the same Biology lab class, we were actually partners, he would make odd comments about a women being educated but i didn't think anything of it at the time, one day he asked me to go to the movies with him, I being a 19 year old girl new to town said yes, he seemed nice, he brought me a flower and asked my dad if it was alright, it was a bit odd and old fashion even for the 90s but still a nice thought, we went to the movies and he asked if he could hold my hand, I said sure. Next thing I know in the dark movie cinema, I realize we are alone... and a few moments later he is on top of me kissing me hard and rough, very dominant and he grabs me pretty rough as well, he ended up forcing me into the dirty ground and well, he had his way, I was not very strong I was a little thing back then, I kept thinking I'm going to die, when it was over he told me I was the best girl he had, and I went to the ER, and a few weeks later I missed my period...I found out I was pregnant, I decided to give the babe up for adoption, I couldn't go through with raising a baby that was conceived through rape, especially when I know he would try to manipulate it, I later found out his parents had 18 kids. So me and my dad moved a hour away, I gave birth, gave the baby to the couple who couldn't conceive and I went to therapy and ended up going to school for nursing but I'm happy now and I've found a nice man who loves me, we have a 8 year old son, we remind him daily about consent even though he's 8 it's never too early"

"so with time and therapy you'll find happiness, I hope you do"

"I hope so, I just didn't want to loose my virginity this way" and starts to cry

the nurse hugs her "it'll be okay"

the nurse gives Helga her number

after 3 days she is sent home

the school puts her on home school and she does all her assignments online

Mariam comes home one day and says "what do you say we move back home, my boss offered for me to open a new store and be the owner and manager, so what do you say"

"yes please"

"we will do so after the trial"

about a week later, they arrest Simon Smith, he is taken into custody

his father tries to explain that it isn't rape to the officers. But they ignore him

—-

THE TRIAL

a police officer escorts Simon in with handcuffs and places him on his side

when Helga sees him she feels ill, what a disgusting guy, raping a girl and claiming it is his duty to do so.

the female judge looks at Simon and smirks "Simon Smith, you are charged with rape and attempted forced marriage"

Simon stands up "I deny that"

the Judge looks at him "so you deny you forced yourself on her? Then why does the medical report say otherwise?"

Simon shakes his head "I am a man, we are entitled to take a women when we have the desire in us, I had every right"

the judge slams fist "Oh no you do not, your religious crap worked with the old time judge but not with me"

"yes I do, men and women are not equal, the Bible says a women is made to be a helpmeet, she is made to cook, clean and have babies, nothing else, and you women judge shouldn't be allowed to work, you should be at home pregnant and bearfoot in the kitchen where you belong"

"BE QUIET SIR,So you completely deny? This is a simple ruling, I don't even need to waste time with your disgusting beliefs, you will be sentenced to Adult jail, your 17, you'll be 18 in a month, you'll be sentenced to adult jail, charged with rape, and you'll rot in jail for 5 years, and you'll have to register as a sex offender"


	2. Chapter 2

Simon Smith you will be sentenced to 5 years in prison, and be registered as a sex offender.

the Police officers escort him out while he screams "I will marry the the girl. She is carrying my baby"

the judge looks over to Helga "hun are you pregnant by this rapist?"

Helga shakes her head "Nope, I had my period, luckily when he raped me I was on the pill"

Simon screams "rot in hell slut"

 ** _A few months later. Helga and Mariam return to their hometown_**

 ** _junior year is about to begin, it's been 6 months since the rape._**

Helga enrolls in the high school where her old friends would be, she plans to just focus on school, after the rape she became depressed and almost decided on suicide but in the end her mother was always around and encouraging her to go to university for counseling, to help other victims reach happiness.

Helga decision to wear baggy clothes to school made her feel more comfortable around the guys at her school.

but a month later when Arnold returned she didn't know what to do. They made a promise when they were 13 to give dating a shot when he returned but now she doesn't think she can commit to that, of course she knows he'd never rape or even touch her but that feeling of _him_ on top of her thrusting inside like she was just a toy was still fresh on her mind. She never expected the boy she dated was from a religious cult where women are just breeders and house women, nothing more. And when she met one of simons sisters before moving home they told her she was a slut, a slut who made him do it, made him lust, it was her fault for wearing pants and not a skirt, that she would die a horrible death for not marrying the man who made her no longer pure. That her purity is made for her husband and Simon was meant to be her husband and father of her children.

but she ignored what that little Bible girl said, she told her to grow up and mind her own business

back to regular POV. ( 8 months since rape)

November 10th, was a party. Every junior and senior was invited

eveb though Helga has a reputation for turning guys down, she was still invited to the party of the year.

Arnold attempted to talk to Helga for the past 2 months since his return but she would always find a way to escape and disappear without him able to catch up.

he wondered why she was dressed like a guy, she wasn't a lesbian, he knew that. When they were 14 she even admitted she wanted to have sex with him when he came back, but when he turned 15 the letters stopped, things seemed odd and now she looks like she can barely sit next to the guys in her class without squirming and making no eye contact.. what could of happened?

(Phoebe knows About the rape)

Arnold decides to talk to Phoebe, she has to know what's wrong with Helga. Why she always leaves class as soon as the bell rings and never sits next to guys, guys she knew since she was a yong girl.

After school heading to her car Phoebe sees Arnold trying to talk to her "hey what's wrong?"

"I want to know why Helga doesn't speak to me or anyone really.."

"come sit in my car, this isn't something i want others to hear. But you should"

they get in the car, start it up and get it toasty and warm for the ride home "Arnold, she is going through a tough time still. She hasn't fully recovered yet"

"from what." Arnold asks confused

"she.. she was raped Arnold.. about 8 months ago"

Arnold is in shock "who?"

"His name is Simon, don't know his last name and don't care to know, when she moved to Florida she met him in school they dated a year or so and he never even held her hand and then she refused to meet his parents and a day later he raped her, claimed it was his duty to do so, also claimed it was her duty to bear him many sons"

"so she will never let another guy near her.. or maybe not for a while"

"yes Arnold you need to just back off, you can try to be friendly but do not show any kind of romance.. she will start choking and having flashbacks"

Pheobe notices Arnold's sadness, she knows his feelings for her, she rests her hand on his "she will come around, she just needs time, she was a Virgin.."

November 10th day of party.

helga decided to go, she wanted to have some fun, she even dressed a little pretty to show she isn't lesbian.

Helga decides to let loose and drinks some alcohol she can feel herself loosen up

she sees Arnold and he looks hot and she really hates ignoring him and being the rape victim but she can't help it, her body reacts to guys on her own

she approaches him and he is not drinking, he's sober

"hey, we need to talk.."

"uhm are you sure?"

"yeah, come on let's go find a room.."

They find a empty bedroom in the large house

"So I'd like to tell you why I was avoiding you.."

"Helga no, I know now. Pheobe filled me in, i am so sorry"

Helga looks away. "I never loved him, he was just a high school boyfriend, I was lonely"

"it's okay, I understand I mean if I was lonely I would of dated or found someone to occupy my time"

helga feels bold, she knows it's the alcohol she walks closer to him and kisses him and mumbles against his lips "I've missed you"

Arnold gently pushes her off "I've missed you too, please don't push yourself for me, I will wait for you for now, I promised you we'd try and I'm willing to wait until your comfortable..."

Helga sighs "I'm fine Arnold, I know you won't hurt me"

"please just wait.. we can take our time.. you are drinking and it's not you. You'll regret this tomorow."

"but. Mhmm" then she kisses him again more passionately trying to gain access to his mouth but he is determined not to let this happen, she isn't in her sober mind and he doesn't want to regret this

but before he can fully stop her he feels her hand try to go down his trousers and he panics. He never had a girl do this, he made out with a girl while he was away with his parents in Australia but it was just a dare at a party and she was shy about touching

he knows that this could end badly. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her advances but he also wants this to be special and when she is ready.

"please let me show you how much I've missed you.."

"no Helga wait."

"but why... I mean we're alone so why not...?"

"because I want it to be special.. I mean even if it's just kissing and alone time I want it to be when we are both sober..."

but Helga ignores that comment and continues putting her hand down his trousers over his boxers.. he tries to hold in a moan but it's hard since it's so new and Helga smiles as she hears him trying to hold back. "Don't hold back your moans"

Arnold decides to give in for a little bit, he grabs his phone while Helga is distracted and texts Pheobe, telling her Helga is drunk and is trying to hookup with him, hoping she can interrupt before things go too far.

Helga unbuckles Arnold's belt and tries pulling down his jeans but Arnold stops her "it's not too late to stop" Helga shakes her head "this was a fantasy of mine since you came back.. please let me do this"

Helga kisses him again and he responds hoping to distract her

he feels her tongue and he joins the battle hoping that making out will last and Pheobe can interrupt them before Helga does something she will regret and end up hating him tomorrow.

helga continues to kiss him, as she's kissing him she goes for his boxers again.. she can feel him start to react and she was successfully able to pull his trousers down leaving him in just his boxers.

she starts kissing his neck and he can't hold back the moans but he covers his mouth with his hand trying to hold them back, he's also trying to hold back being aroused as best as he can but he knows he's new to this and masturbating was always so quick and he knows that he needs more practice holding himself back

while his eyes are closed and he's trying to calm his body down he doesn't realize or notice Helga's lips slowly kissing their way down his clothed chest

"mhmm" he can really hold back the moan, it feels good..

he can feel his boxers slipping down and he knows he is erect and he is ashamed..

but once he feels her lips surround his dick he's shocked at the pleasure, it feels so good he doesn't know how he can get her to stop now. If someone walked in now, if he were honest he'd be pissed.

shes kneeing on the ground sucking him and it's so good, but all good things must come to the end right? Because of course Pheobe had to walk in at that exact moment

"oh shit I'm sorry I thought Arnold said this room.. wait.."

a loud pop sounds and Pheobe feels like running away screaming

"it's not what you think, she did it herself and I just I mean I love her and couldn't resist"

"you two need to uhh look, this is obviously embarrassing for me.. Helga come on it's time to go.." she gets up sadly "but I didn't finish.. he's still horny"

"come on Helga, he can take care of finishing but we need to get you home your mom is expecting you home by 1 am"

she looks at her watch and it's 11

"but Pheobe it's only 11... I still have time to.." then she stops "ok" she gets up and kisses Arnold again "we will do this again okay.?" And she and Pheobe exit the room leaving a horny and confused Arnold in the room.

"right" he pulls his boxers back up and tucks himself in, he's obviously still aroused but he can't just take care of himself in a guest bedroom or someone else's house so he tries to focus on how to make eye contact with Helga after this evening


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip to New Year's Eve.

after that evening where Helga sucked his dick, he's became aware that she doesn't remember, he realizes it's probably a good thing but he also wishes she would Remember so he can return the favor.. he knows it's different for girls but he knows it can be just as enjoyable when recieving it as a women and giving it to the women but he doesn't want to scare her off.

Pheobe decides to pay Arnold a visit. She lets herself in and goes up to his room before entering she knocks "come on"

"hi.. Arnold, we need to talk.."

"sure.. what about?"

"well,this is so embarrassing for me.. about that night I caught you and Helga."

"Oh.. what about that night.?"

"well.. Helga asked me if it was a dream or if it was real"

"Ohh, did you tell her it was just a Dream?"

Pheobe shakes her head "No.. I told her the truth.. and she reacted better then I'd imagine her reaction would of been.. she.. she wants to know if you enjoyed it?"

Arnold blushes "yes.. I had to go finish uhmm she was just about done if you didn't walk in she would of made me come"

"Okay that is TMI Arnold" she laughs "but I did ask so it's alright"

"so why are you asking?"

pheobe bluhses now "Helga wants to do it again, she said that she wasn't sure if it was real but if it were she enjoyed it and she admitted she was wet on the way home and she told me she wants to taste your uhmm yeah... that is where I draw the line"

"oh what have we gotten ourselves into.."

"Arnold she is waiting in my car.. if you want I could tell her to come up?"

Arnold blushes "but my parents are downstairs..."

"yes but no one can hear you they are busy"

Arnold gets the hint, they are busy in their room

"send her up"

arnold shuts off the tv but before he does a interesting news report about a rapist in jail.. he was released because his religious conseouler deemed him saved and pure. As they are reporting he reads the name of the rapist "Simon Smith released from a Orlando jail he was sentenced to 5 years and to register as a sex offender when he raped his girlfriend last school year., his conseouler has deemed him saved and because of this and good behavior he was released on a bond"

"that has to be him, I can't let her see this" he shuts the tv off just as he hears a knock on his door "uhm come in?"

a shy looking Helga comes in "hey"

shes wearing a low cut tank and shorts and he gulps.

"so Pheobe said you wanted to talk"

"yes, sort of.. I mean I don't want to just talk though..."

"okay but we do need to talk first"

"I agree...I'm ok now arnold I want us to be together.."

arnold grabs her hand "are you absolutely sure you can handle this.. I will wait"

"yes, I've wanted you for a while"

"but what if we do end up going all the way and you have a flashback"

"I think for now I need to be on top..ln control..?"

arnold silently agrees that's not a bad idea "Okah but if at anytime your not comfortable we can stop immediately"

"yes sir" Helga laughs

"so we are together now?"

"I think so.."

helga leans in to kiss arnold but he stops her "wait.. you don't need to do anything helga..it's not a requirement.."

helga looks down sadly whispering "you don't want me?"

"yes I do but it's not something I want you to do just because everyone does"

"but I'm ok to do some things.."

Arnold gulps "ok.."

she leans back down to kiss him and pushes him down on the bed so she's on top.

as they get heated she tries pushing his jeans down he helps her but hesitants. He doesn't want her do this just because everyone does it

he wants it to be when she is ready, like completely healed

but as he's trying to think of a way to stop this from going further he feels her mouth circle his dick and he moans in pleasure, he still wants to make sure she's ok and tries to get her to stop but she just looks at him and moans and he looses it


End file.
